


Goodnight, Sammy

by NikkiWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Horror, Violence, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWinchester/pseuds/NikkiWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean deserves this. He didn't protect his brother. He deserves to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sammy

The pain is blinding. My body has become a limp terrain, red rivers running down in every crevice. My skin has been pulled away from its habitat, stretched beyond recognition. My throat is made of razor blades. A dam is building in my mouth, blocking any sounds that bubble to the surface. Chains dig into my wrists and ankles preventing me from fighting against my predator. Crimson leaks from the holes in my shoulders by the rusty nails.   
A hoarse cough escapes my broken lips. Blood spills through my teeth. My eyes refuse my commands and stay open. I don't want to see what's about to happen.   
The knife in my abusers hand drips red. The man steps closer and presses the tip to my stomach. My body betrays me as it lets the blade sink into my abdomen,adding more of my blood to the puddle on the floor.   
There's so much blood. Too much. I'm going to die. The man pulls the knife to the side, successfully gutting me. The heat envelopes me. My body feels as if it were on fire. Perhaps it is. All I can feel is the wave of relief as everything goes black. I'm about to die. I have no fight left in me. All my strength washed away with my blood.   
I deserve this. I deserve this for letting Lucifer take hold of my brother long ago. I did this to him. This is my punishment. He's finally getting his revenge.   
The blade presses to my chest, right in front of my slowing heart.  
"Goodnight, Sammy."


End file.
